The Gift of the Black Rose Curse
by RaspberryWhisper
Summary: Two students from a university was plotting something, and this includes the life of Ryoma, Syuusuke, and Kunimitsu. There would be a MAJOR CHANGE in their lives. Threesome.


**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Tennis no Ohjisama Characters or the story. I'm not silly enough to claim it's mine.

**RATING:** T (But this could change to M…I'll just update you guys)

**GENRE:** Supernatural and Romance

**PAIRING: **I made this actually a threesome. Fuji, Ryoma and Tezuka. But, I'll put this in the Fuji and Tezuka section.

**OTHERS: **_**BOLD AND ITALICS – Flashback**_; _ITALICS – thoughts; _**BOLD – chapter title, setting.**

**.::==o.o.o.o.o+.+o.o.o.o.o==::.**

**THE GIFT OF THE BLACK ROSE CURSE**

**.::==o.o.o.o.o+.+o.o.o.o.o==::.**

**FIRST PETAL FALL: **_**It's a curse, not a wish**_

**_____________________________O-.-O___________________________**

"Darn it! I thought I'm going to get him now!" A brown haired guy in black cloak stammered in front of his friend as they return to Crystal Moonlight University.

"Keiji, stammering won't do anything! It's better to think of another brilliant plan than to act childish like that." A maroon haired guy in black cloak as well said aloud as he quickened his pace to catch the brown haired one, Keiji.

"CHILDISH?! I'm not acting childish, Yuuichi! And, since when did any of your brilliant plans worked, HUH?!"

"Oh come on, Keiji! As if you have given me any ideas!"

"Buzz off, Yuuichi!"

The two continued to nag each other and because of their noise, the teacher nearby the sacred botanical garden peaked out and reprimanded the two boys shouting at the hall, "Would your two loud mouths have the knack to shut up? Classes are on going!!!"

Keiji and Yuuichi jumped in surprise as they heard the teacher spoke. They glared each other and snubbed each other. Silence filled the air at first as the two continued to walk the hall together. Suddenly, Yuuichi noticed the door to the forbidden garden open and he smirked. A very, very, BRILLIANT plan came up to his mind.

Yuuichi talked to Keiji once again, this time with enthusiasm and evil smile on his face. "Keiji, I guess we'll hit a jackpot this time."

Keiji continued to ignore Yuuichi.

Yuuichi's eyebrows furrowed. "Come on, Keiji. You're acting childish again."

Keiji didn't speak up. His arms were folded against his chest and he jerked his head away from Yuuichi.

Yuuichi sighed and let Keiji do what he wanted. But his smirk never left his face. "Okay, if that's what you want, Keiji. Then I won't share the brilliant plan which I knew will never fail us…" He said in a sing song voice. He stepped forward, ahead of Keiji's pace and hopped like a girl rather slowly in front of Keiji.

Keiji stopped walking and furiously eyed Yuuichi by the back. He was now having the double thoughts of Yuuichi having a brilliant plan. From his friend's voice ringing in his ears, he couldn't help but to catch up on Yuuichi. He held Yuuichi's shoulder and turned him about, facing him, "Yuuichi! I'm giving you a chance this time. TELL ME ABOUT IT!"

"You are really that desperate, aren't you Keiji?" Yuuichi teased his fuming friend. He held Keiji's shoulders as well and turned him to the direction where he found the opened door to the forbidden rose garden. "Look at that, Keiji. It's the door to the forbidden garden, and it's open."

Keiji narrowed his eyes and looked back at Yuuichi, "Right…so what's the deal with a stupid open door?!"

Yuuichi sighed and shook his head, "You're so really slow in picking up things, don't you, Keiji?" Then he pushed the brown haired guy towards the door. "Don't you even remember a single warning about this door?"

Keiji furrowed his eyebrows and Yuuichi's question brought him to immediate thinking. He tried to recall, but nothing's getting into his head. Behind him was Yuuichi rolling his eyes in defeat and showed him what's inside the door through the symbols he was forming in his hand. It was a flower. Keiji's mind came back and his eyes widened, finally remembering what's in there.

Keiji shook his head continuously and backed away from Yuuichi, "I know now what you're thinking, Mister. But, I won't do it."

"Aww, come on Keiji, don't be such a kill joy." Yuuichi said as he patted Keiji's head, "Besides, you're only to use it for once. And with it, it was sweet victory."

Keiji raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure about it?"

"Of course. Remember what that girl told us two days ago? That's the key!"

Keiji thought out. Yuuichi might have the point to do such a thing like that, and with his plan, he could get revenge on him. He chuckled and patted Yuuichi's back. "You're really clever, my friend."

"I told you so, Keiji. Now, shall we?"

"With my deepest pleasure." And the two guys went into the forbidden garden.

**_____________________________O-.-O___________________________**

It was a very good day at Seigaku Tennis Club and the club members were on their high spirits. They were preparing for a friendly match against Rikkaidai whom Yukimura and Tezuka arranged. The Nationals were a success and Seigaku has finally brought the championship home, thanks with the help of their dearest Ochibi, Echizen. In a matter of months, the senior middle school regulars of Seigaku will be graduating and will become high school students, having Tezuka the time to choose whose going to succeed his place. Of course, everybody knew about it already, that Tezuka will choose Echizen as the next buchou of Seigaku. But, with Tezuka's interest, he wanted to test Echizen once more, and that's through a one set match.

Speaking of Echizen, he was the only one missing at the practice. And as usual, it brought his senpais to sigh deep and worry about him.

"Momoshiro." Tezuka called out sternly. His usual posture of his arms folded against his chest was there and it would be one of the things that the three undergraduates will miss.

Momoshiro eagerly walked towards Tezuka and even saluted him playfully. "What is it, Tezuka-buchou?"

"Where's Echizen?"

Momoshiro scowled. Was he a lost-and-found section? "I don't know. Maybe, he's at the library again."

Fuji, who was smiling with his thumb and index finger on his chin, interrupted the two, "Maa, Echizen-kun is getting studious these days. I rarely see him on practice."

Momoshiro nodded on that, "I agree, Fuji-senpai. He's been acting weird lately, honestly."

Tezuka's eyebrows met and with his folded arms, his hands clutched to his jacket and his worry increased for about 5 percent (so much like Inui-senpai). "Is that so? Thank you, Momo."

"Nandemonai, buchou!" Then Momoshiro walked away back to the others.

Fuji's smile faltered when he saw the worry in Tezuka's face. He gave Tezuka a pat on his shoulder and asked lovingly, "Is there something wrong, Tezuka?"

Tezuka snapped out and looked at Fuji. "I'm okay. Excuse me for a while."

"Okay." Then, Tezuka walked off.

Fuji remained silent and just stared at HIS buchou's back. Oh how lovely it was: It was so broad, so warm, and so cuddly. Oh how nice it was to hug the buchou so much. And how tempting it was to kiss the buchou right and there. Fuji and Tezuka have been going out since their sophomore year. They have been going strong and Fuji was always there to support Tezuka in any problems he had. Sad to say, both of them were disgraced by their family and Fuji's older sister, Yumiko, was the only one left that they hang on. Fuji's parents flew to Europe and there decided to stay there for good while Tezuka's family moved in to Nagasaki after his grandfather's death. And so, they were the only ones left to each other. Currently, Fuji was staying at a condominium which his mother bought for him before, and with him was Tezuka.

His thoughts warded off and decided to follow Tezuka. Like sneaking behind his back. Fuji smirked. He wanted to catch Tezuka off guard and see that ever treasuring scowl of a lifetime. He silently walked off the courts and left the other regulars who were debating with Inui.

Back at Tezuka, he was in deep thoughts once again. From everyone's knowledge, he has a secret crush on Echizen. It was from the day he first met the young prodigy inside the courts. He thought of having Echizen locked in his arms and kissing his lips tenderly, and probably beyond that stuff. Tezuka couldn't help but to blush. Echizen was really something – something that was really needed to treasure about, to care about, and to have about. His mind cleared when he reached the library. He silently and carefully peeked into the said room and found Echizen – sleeping. Tezuka was having two expressions now: unwanted laughter and priceless frown. Plus, his cheeks flushed a little pink when he saw those luscious lips of Echizen partly open for breathing and chest that was exposed from the opened polo. Echizen just looked so peaceful, and so tempting to ravage. If ever it was on Tezuka's disposition to drool over Echizen, he has done it already at that just sight.

Far behind him was the ever mischievous tensai, Fuji. He was carefully watching Tezuka who was watching Echizen in the library. He smirked evilly, and a little trick plan was on his mind. He straightened himself and prepared himself for the attack. He tiptoed perfectly towards Tezuka and he stopped two feet away from Tezuka. His smirk widened and stretched out his arms, wrapping the bespectacled man's waist. Later, his right hand traveled southward and groped Tezuka's member perfectly, giving it a few strokes.

Tezuka's eyes widened and almost gagged in surprise. A small moan later escaped when Fuji's expert hands worked on his member. He tried to calm himself and looked at Fuji. "What are you doing here, Fuji?"

Fuji continued to stroke his member, earning another good moan, "Saa, let's just say that I'm on a hunt today."

"What are you plotting again? We've talked about—,"

Fuji cut off Tezuka by imitating him, saying, "—about having sex in school is forbidden." Then his normal voice returned with a smile, "I know that, Tezuka." Then he gave his member one last stroke and finalizing it with a loving squeeze, causing Tezuka to lean more to Fuji's body and moaning.

After that little game, Tezuka relaxed, and then straightened himself, "You shouldn't do that. Be thankful there were no people here."

"Hai, hai, buchou." Then his playful attention diverted to the "mystery of the library", "Anyway, why are you peeking outside the library? Why don't you go inside?"

Tezuka immediately looked away from the sadistic tensai. "It's none of your business. Besides, I'm the Student Council President and it's my duty to see to it that students were already home."

"Oh really? Or you were watching Echizen?"

"Fuji…"

Fuji embraced Tezuka by the back and leaned his head on the shoulder blades of Tezuka. "I know about it already."

Tezuka's eyes widened and looked at Fuji over his shoulder, "You knew…?"

"Yes, that you like Echizen so much."

"How?"

Fuji's smile minimized, yet the smile was still a loving one, "Because I do feel the same thing about Echizen."

Tezuka's mouth opened to say something, but it closed anyway, unable to produce the right words. He gulped and looked at Echizen once more, this time with Fuji hugging him. "You also like Echizen?"

"Yes. You know, even from the start, I liked him already. Echizen was something. And it interests me. It was my first time to have a very reliable friend like Echizen. But of course, from the two of you, you're the one I love the most."

Tezuka smiled at Fuji and grabbed his hand, jerking it so that he could pull the tensai in front of him. "I also feel the same about Echizen."

Fuji's smile widened and looked at the sleeping Echizen, "Hmm…what if we make Ryoma-chan our baby?"

"Eh?"

"It's like we're a family now. You're the father, I'm the mother, and Ryoma-chan will be our baby."

"Are you insane? Echizen doesn't know anything about this and yet…"

Fuji hushed Tezuka, "Enough Tezuka, because I have confessed to Ryoma already, and I told him that you, too liked him."

Tezuka felt headache rushing to his head. "What's his reaction?"

Fuji laughed, "He actually said nothing, but his face was beet red. I bet Ryoma felt the same way to us."

"Hn."

"Ne, Tezuka."

"What?"

"Shall we carry our baby to the courts?"

"I don't think so, Fuji. None of the regulars knew about this and I want to stay like that. Let's just wake him up."

"Okie dokie!" Then the two went inside the library.

**_____________________________O-.-O___________________________**

Rays of sunset light struck at Echizen's sleeping face. It lightened up the face which was very peaceful when sleeping and feisty when awake. Those long eye lashes were very endearing and lips that were shined by the water of life. His arms were folded that served as the pillows of Echizen's head and his back which was curved with grace. His two legs were a bit apart from each other and his Seigaku jacket lay on his thighs. The light kept on lighting his face and when a single thread of light hit his eyes, it startled him a little. He stirred a little, and slowly lifted his head from the long sleep. He rubbed his eyes childishly and opened his eyes, half-lidded and seeing the light that kept on shining his face. He came to muse about the time, and it seemed that he realized that he'd been staying in the library for too long. He stood up, picked the book he was reading and put it back on the book shelf where it belonged. When he returned to his seat, his eyes widened in surprise for two familiar figures in front of him. Those were Tezuka and Fuji.

Echizen's left foot backed away, and continued to stare at his two lovely senpais. He stared at those two pairs of orbs that stared him back. He was wondering why they're at the library and supposedly they should be the ones in the courts. His face began to produce small pink lines on the bridge of his nose. It was really rare for his two senpais to fetch him, most of all; he doesn't know any good reason for them to fetch him. He wasn't immobile for him not to reach the courts. He came to think: Has his senpais been worried about him? He inwardly shook his thoughts off. He admit big time, that he had a major crush on both of his senpais, but he knew that Fuji-senpai and Tezuka-senpai were going out for years. And so, he had no chance for the both of them. Though Fuji confessed to him and said that Tezuka liked him to, there's no way for the two to break up just because of him, and he didn't want to be the middle person in their relationship. He sighed and calmed himself, continuing to walk towards his seat, picking up his Seigaku jacket.

Echizen looked once again to them and raised an eyebrow, his usual arrogance running again in his system. "What are you doing here, Fuji-senpai and Tezuka-buchou?"

Fuji smiled at him and put his right arm above Tezuka's left shoulder. "We're looking for you."

Echizen's eyebrows twitched. "Looking for me? Isn't it…you two were already numerous just to look for me?"

Fuji laughed, "Well, in my own opinion, it's not, because it would be easier for us to look for you."

Echizen turned away from them. "And yet you two ended up here? What coincidence."

Tezuka broke from his silence, "It's not coincidence, Echizen. We did really come here to look for you."

A pang hit his heart. Echizen thought and expected other response. Tezuka was really something blunt and straight. "Oh…is that so? Well then, you have already found me. I guess we should move along." He said, giving out a sigh.

Tezuka and Fuji watched the young prodigy walked away from them, and altogether, they sighed. Why was it hard to tell the young prodigy what they truly feel for him? Fuji looked at Tezuka who was a bit disappointed at what happened. He gave out a pat at Tezuka's back and walked ahead of him. Tezuka looked at his lover and smiled. He was really lucky to have such a wonderful lover like Fuji. But, what Fuji told him earlier made him thought of it twice. It would be nice if Echizen will be their lover as well. He'll keep that in mind for the meantime. After that, he followed Fuji.

**_____________________________O-.-O___________________________**

"Oi, Yuuichi! Aren't you done yet?" Keiji whispered out loud. He was guarding the entrance of the forbidden garden. He was already getting annoyed in waiting.

"I'm almost done. I just need to clean up so that we won't be suspected." Yuuichi whispered back. He was holding a glass container and inside it was a beautiful, glowing, black rose. Yes, a black rose. The black rose was one of the most treasured sacred flowers in the university for it held an enormous power that could curse. The rose has two abilities: The black curse and the white curse, and it will be effective according to how the user will use it. It was forbidden, because the black rose was to be used ONLY by the time, spirit, and lunar students and mentors, mostly by the elders in the university council. Yuuichi carefully placed the rose on the ground and muttered a chant, causing everything he broke to return to their previous places and look. Then, he carried the rose container again and walked towards Keiji.

"I've got it. Now, let's head out." Yuuichi whispered.

"Hai." Keiji said as he nodded. Slowly, he opened the door wide and had Yuuichi to go out first, followed by him and closing the forbidden door with care. Then, they scooted off to their secret room.

After a few minutes of walking and they've been thankful that the students we're still in their classes, Yuuichi and Keiji walked casually yet carefully towards their room, and opened a secret room. There, Yuuichi laid the rose container on the table and stared at it with evil desire. Keiji joined him and his hands were already twitching, impatient to use it. Yuuichi slapped his hands and gave him a hard glare.

"Hey! What's that for?" Keiji annoyingly asked aloud, as he rubbed his hands.

"Couldn't you at least keep yourself patient for a moment? I'm studying the rose." Yuuichi shot back at him. He needed to study the rose first before they use it.

"TCH! Why should you study it if we're going to use it? It's just eating up time!"

"Fool. This is our first time to hold this sacred thing! And this rose could grant out our wish to those whom we wanted to get revenge on. We have to be prepared and very clever for this."

"Gee. Yuuichi is being a kill joy."

Yuuichi gave him another hard shot of look.

"Okay, okay," Keiji raised his hands in defeat and turned about face from Yuuichi. "I'll shut up. Just call me okay, _SIR!_"

Yuuichi rolled his eyes and diverted back his focus on the rose. He continued to look at its glowing form and it was really so enchanted. He mused that the black petals probably the time span when their wish was granted, and of course it will have a big consequence. The brown stem was covered with cotton-like auras that could be symbolizing one's life or destiny. He took off the lid and took out the rose. The black rose looked so pure, so luxurious, so powerful, and so deceiving. It flowed above of Yuuichi's hands and he smirked evilly. _So this could create and grant wishes eh? I can't wait…_

"Keiji, you can turn around now." Yuuichi said, holding out the rose.

Keiji turned around and so the beauty of the rose. He was mesmerized by its power and purity. "Can we use it now?"

"Yep. But we must be very careful."

"I know that. So, what should we do?"

Yuuichi placed the rose back into the container, yet he didn't return the lid, "Hmm, as far as I know, we should state our wish and murmur the name of the person who will receive it. Then, we will say the words, _Averno Exora_ to have the wish activate."

"COOLNESS!!! Let's start now!"

"Okay, okay." Yuuichi said and sighed. His friend was really enthusiastic when it comes to this, and he couldn't just see any way to stop him. "Now Keiji, you focus to the rose and give out the wish."

Keiji's face became serious this time and eyed the rose with evil interest. Then he breathed out and stated his wish. "I wish that _that_ guy would turn back to when his life ever started."

Yuuichi spoke, interrupting him, "The name Keiji! The name."

"His name was…" Then the rose glowed brightly all throughout the room and the room took form into a beautiful lady in black flow down gown. Keiji's and Yuuichi's eyes widened in surprise.

The black gowned lady opened her eyes and smiled with mischief. She spoke. "I'm Rosaura, and I can grant your curses. You suppose to be my new masters, aren't you?"

Keiji and Yuuichi blinked in confusion. Curses. It never crossed their mind. Yuuichi stepped up and talked to the black gowned lady. "Curses? What do you mean? We just stated our wish."

Rosaura smirked, "Wish? Why would I grant a wish? If a wish is your purpose then you should have picked the white rose beside me and talked to Rosetta."

_Uh-oh…_ Keiji thought. "So, practically what I've said to you is not applicable to you?"

"Well, it's not. But, with the tone of your voice, your wish has turned into a curse just now. And your curse cannot be refunded, unlike the wish."

Yuuichi turned to Keiji and shook him by the shoulder, "KEIJI!!! What should we do?! This is something that I don't want to pursue! This. Is. LETHAL!!!!"

Keiji's eyes were like swirls now from the shake of his friend. He knew that giving out a curse was something really dangerous. And yet, an evil smirk came across and his mind made a decision. "It is okay, Rosaura. Continue on with my wish…I mean…my CURSE."

Rosaura laughed at him, "You know, I like masters like you! You're pure evil."

"Heh. I'm just doing this to get revenge on a _brat!_"

"Oh…was the name you mentioned the one you wanted to get revenge on?"

"DUH! Obviously. Now, work on it!"

Yuuichi was running in circles now, "Keiji! You've got to stop it!"

Keiji looked mischievously at his frantic friend and showed a smirk, "You introduced me to this, and I liked it so much. There's no turning back now."

"KEIJI!"

"No, Yuuichi. This might be my first and last time to revenge."

Yuuichi stopped running and became silent. He realized that Keiji's anger and irritation had gone far reach already. He didn't utter a word and just exited the room.

"Very well, Rosaura. Do it."

Rosaura got serious all of the sudden, "Uh, from the curse you made, there's one thing you should know."

"What is it?"

"You'll be sending the guy back to when his life started, meaning he'll return being a 3 year old child and he must be taken cared. The black petals of my rose served as the time span of your curse, and when that guy didn't able to go back to his original self, he'll be a baby forever and worse, his life hourglass will be turned upside down. Meaning, from being a 3 year old, he'll be 2, then 1 then to months old…then, he'll disappear. The stem, symbolized his life. If whatever happened to that guy, it will affect the petals. That's the rule, master."

Keiji laughed evilly and his hands were clutching his stomach because of hard laughter. He couldn't believe he had done something very brilliant and he was sure that _that guy_ will never be the same again. Then another thought crossed his mind. "Rosaura, what if the guy managed to return to his old self?"

Rosaura brought her forearm under her chin. "Well, the black rose petals are still in a form of a bud. When the guy wasn't taken cared of, the bud petals will fall, but if the guy was being cared of, the bud will bloom in slow motion and the leaves will grow out as well. If he managed to return to his old self, a great prize will be given and…sadly, you master will receive a punishment."

Keiji's eyes widened, "What punishment?"

"You'll become a green rose. Sadly to say, I have no right to elaborate things on you. So, are you ready for this?"

Keiji paused for a moment. He thought of the major consequences and it feared him. But, this was the only way to get revenge on _HIM_ and so, "Go ahead, Rosaura. Give out the curse."

"Okay master. Please recite the two words."

"Averno Exora."

Rosaura glowed in beauty and her hands were widely spread. Auras have been flowing out of her body and occupying the secret room. It was so bright, yet the surroundings became all dark and only him and Rosaura was the lighting figures. Rosaura was chanting words and threads of curse flew out of the room towards the target. After a few minutes, everything returned to normal.

"That…is…all?" Keiji asked in bewilderment.

"Yes." Then, Rosaura yawned. "I'm all too tired now, master. I'll see you next time." Then Rosaura became a rose bud.

Keiji held the rose in his hands and laughed evilly, enough for Yuuichi to be heard. All Yuuichi could do was to pray and…sigh.

**_____________________________O-.-O___________________________**

Practice had been successful this day and the regulars were very tired. Kikumaru, Momoshiro and Kaidoh were slumped on the ground, panting heavily. Oishi, Fuji, Echizen and Kawamura were standing yet a little slouched, with their hands on their knees and panting hard as well. While, Tezuka and Inui were sitting pretty along with Ryuzaki-sensei, carefully observing them. Kikumaru pouted at them and spoke huskily.

"N-nya…Bu-buchou and…Inui…are…so…so…mean…!"

Momoshiro nodded his head, agreeing to his senpai, "Eiji-senpai…is…right…why…does…Tezuka-buchou…and Inui-senpai…not…practicing…?"

Kaidoh got irritated and muttered a loud 'Fshuuuuuu'. "You're getting loud again, Peach."

Momoshiro shot a glare. "Why…you…little moronic Mamushi! Are you starting a…fight?"

"If you can, Peach!"

"Bring it on then!"

Oishi, the mother hen of the club walked towards them though he's tired and restrained his two kouhais. "Momo, Kaidoh, save your energy, will you?"

Momoshiro and Kaidoh snubbed each other. Oishi sighed.

Echizen, on the other hand, was now standing straight and looked at his watch that was kept in his pocket. It was already 5:50 pm. He remembered that he'll take a visit to his other cousin in the eastern side of Tokyo and so he needed to excuse himself. He walked towards Ryuzaki-sensei, Tezuka and Inui.

"Ryuzaki-sensei, may I excuse myself?" Echizen straightforwardly asked.

Ryuzaki-sensei raised an eyebrow, "And why? You rarely go to practice and now you're excusing yourself?"

"It's important, sensei. I really need to go home."

Ryuzaki-sensei sighed in defeat. "Alright. Be safe as you get home."

"Hai." After that, Echizen walked out of the courts, went to the locker room, took a swift shower, changed clothes and grabbed his duffle bag. He went out of the room and stormed out of the school.

Tezuka walked towards Fuji who was talking to Kawamura. "Fuji."

Fuji looked at Tezuka and spoke. "Yes? Something the matter?"

"Echizen went home already."

Fuji's eyes opened a little and kept a straight face, "Oh? That's a little fast."

"He said he's going to do something."

"Oh. Okay. I just hope Ryuzaki-sensei will dismiss us now."

"Hn."

**_____________________________O-.-O___________________________**

Echizen was running along the sidewalk as fast as he could. He needed to meet his cousin, Nanako at the station so that they could go together. As he ran, he was hearing things. He searched for it and it seemed he cannot figure out who was speaking. He shrugged and continued to run. After five minutes, the voice echoed again, and it seemed that he was the only one who can hear it. Suddenly, his head throbbed, his chest hurt, and his eyes blurred. He didn't understand why, and how. He managed to sleep and he regained energy. But why this? The pain was intense, and it brought him to the ground, kneeling in one leg. He remembered his cousin and he needed to get there, and so he endured the pain he was feeling. The voice continued to echo out weird words he couldn't understand. He, then, passed by Fuji's condominium, and there, he really couldn't take it all. He kneeled and curled in pain.

**_____________________________O-.-O___________________________**

Soon enough, Tezuka and Fuji was only a block away from their condominium, when Tezuka spotted a naked baby in front of the gate. His eyes widened in surprise. Fuji noticed that and he looked to the direction where Tezuka was looking, and he, gasped in surprise. Fuji immediately dragged Tezuka along with him towards the baby. He kneeled down and picked the baby up, cradling it in his arms. Tezuka, on the other hand, removed his jacket and put it to the baby.

"Who could have left a baby here?" Fuji asked.

"Who knows? We just arrived here." Tezuka replied.

"Should we ask the guard?"

"Most appropriate, Fuji." Tezuka then stood up and looked for the guard, but it was nowhere in sight. "There was no guard around. I bet we should turn the baby to the police."

"NO!" Fuji said abruptly. He cradled the baby in his arms continuously. "I guess we should keep him. It's like there's something inside me that wanted to keep this baby."

"Are you sure? We can't monitor the baby 24/7. We're middle school students, Fuji."

"I know. But I can handle him during weekends."

"How about on weekdays?"

"We can hire a babysitter."

"A babysitter?"

"Yes. Just at least to keep the baby safe."

"Hmm…that will do. Besides, spring vacation will be in two weeks."

"It's settled then."

Tezuka smiled at him as he put a hand above the baby's forehead. The baby squealed in happiness as he felt Tezuka's hand. "You know, Syuu, if you were just a girl, you could really be a mother."

Fuji chuckled at the remark as he gave out his right index finger to the baby's hand to play with, "And you, Mitsu, could be a perfect husband."

Tezuka can't help to smile. After that, the two regulars carried their duffle bags once again and went inside the condominium. As they reach their condo unit, Tezuka's hands have been the very first toy of the baby. The cute, light emerald haired baby kept on fondling with Tezuka's hands and even nipping it playfully. Tezuka scowled a little because he wasn't used to children, but he liked seeing children playing. Fuji, on the other hand, chuckled as he saw the priceless expression of Tezuka. Fuji's free hand then swiped the card and the door opened. Tezuka took his lover's duffle bag and put it on the side of the desk with his free hand as well. Fuji put the baby on the couch and played with his belly, while Tezuka wrapped the baby more into his jacket.

"Ne, Mitsu, what should we call the baby?" Fuji asked.

Tezuka looked at Fuji, dumbfounded. "Why should I decide on that?"

"Because the baby loves you." Fuji said. The baby was smiling at Tezuka and he's arms were reaching for Tezuka. "See?"

Tezuka smiled and picked the baby. He put his index finger on the baby's belly button and the baby chuckled loud. "Fuji, I couldn't really think of anything, honestly. You give the name."

Fuji smiled at the scene and nodded, "Okay. Since the baby somehow resembled Ryoma-kun, how about we name him…Ryota?"

Tezuka nodded in agreement. "That would be fine."

Fuji pinched the baby's nose gently as he baby talked the baby, "Oooh, baby's got a name now…you're Ryota, okay?"

Baby Ryota was squealing in happiness as he reached Fuji and hugged him while he was being carried by Tezuka. Tezuka smiled at them. It looked like this will be a start of a new phase in their life, and they looked so much of a family. He thought of telling Fuji that they should tell the regulars about it. And surely, Fuji would agree.

**_____________________________O-.-O___________________________**

**A/N: **WAI!!!! My gosh! The first time ever! I did really think of this fic for a long, long, time. And thankfully, I succeeded. Please review and I would appreciate it. If you want to add something, just say it in the reviews, okay? Mild flames only. Ahehehe.

.-


End file.
